The Third
by Cheria
Summary: 50 sentences - The various thoughts and awkward interactions between Gin and Izuru, both professional and ridiculous.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its contents, Kubo does.

* * *

Ring - A band on his finger is not necessary for anyone to know that Izuru is obsessively committed to Gin.

Hero - Izuru knows from the moment that blade pierced the hollow's skull like a loaf of bread that Gin is the one who will revel in his admiration.

Memory - He remembers the way his captain spoke so fondly of Rangiku - he wonders if Gin is doing the same for him, wherever he is.

Box - "I know ya come from a noble family with wealth an' all, but a fancy trash bin ain't necessary, Izuru."

Run - No matter what happens Izuru will stand his ground and wait for his captain or die in the process - either is good enough for him.

Hurricane - Gin is like the wind; subtle but undeniably destructive when he comes into contact with any person or thing.

Wings - He often looks back on the day the smiling shinigami went airbone and left Soul Society with only a single glance - one that wasn't for him.

Cold - It is befuddling how Gin's presence is always warming whereas Izuru's is the polar opposite.

Red - Neither of them likes blood but the crimson fluid is inevitable and what drives them to do what they do.

Drink - Izuru makes it a point to invite Gin to drinking one day, just to see how he would act under the influence of alcohol.

Midnight - The next day he is the only one drunk and his captain takes him back to the barracks.

Temptation - They both get the urge to shred the paperwork but cooperatively work on it together anyway.

View - "Ichimaru-taichou, please get your _shihakushou_ patched up before walking around without a _haori_."

Music - Izuru is hardly surprised when Gin expresses interest in the classics and has music blaring through the division halls.

Silk - His captain's hair always looks like fabric and rustles elegantly on the wind, unlike his own pointed one, where he constantly finds himself frustrated with his fringe.

Cover - It is a privilege to see Gin without his perpetual smile and Izuru is proud to be one of the few to have been granted such a treat.

Promise - "I assure you, there _will_ be dried persimmons tomorrow - in the meantime, please get your share of the paperwork finished."

Dream - He dreams of dying and hates it; hates how Izuru is willing to throw his life away so willingly for him.

Candle - The scent of burning wax is relaxing for the blond; unfortunately, Gin gags every single time a candle is lit.

Talent - Gin was the prodigy of his time and Izuru is infinitely envious despite his attempts to not be because he knows he could never achieve that level of greatness.

Silence - Silence is not golden and Izuru knows it when Gin starts fingering the desk in an obsessive manner born from boredom.

Journey - Their first trip to the living world is strange, what with Gin's insistence that they switch around their _gigai_.

Fire - Gin will never play with matches again because seeing the uneven ends of Izuru's fringe is enough to make him frown.

Strength - He never feels powerless when Shinsou takes part in the fight, instead striving to do better.

Mask - The 3rd Division houses many facades, two of which are the most prominent and unsettling to take even a glance at.

Ice - Izuru's battle face is as cold as Hyourinmaru and that is what tells Gin that he has matured.

Fall - Sometimes he wants to fling himself off a cliff for having to put up with the handful man.

Forgotten - Shinsou has the tendency to forget and has difficulty remembering Wabisuke, much to its chagrin.

Dance - He is completely flushed when Gin comments that dancing would put the swaying of his feminine hips to good use.

Body - He wants to retort that Gin has a feminine build like him, a body that is much too slender and skinny for a man - even thinner than Soifon's - but decides against it since he knows he can't win.

Sacred - Izuru is tempted to make a weird face when Wabisuke tells him a horrible pun about Shinsou and how holy the sword is.

Farewells - He isn't sure if he bid his captain a proper farewell, because he knows he wasn't given one.

World - Gin's perspective on every living being is intriguing, to say in the least; if they're harmless, leave them - if they're hollows, skewer them.

Formal - "3-3rd Division Vi-Vice Captain K-K-Kira Izuru, reporting your dut-duty, Sir - I-I mean Ichimaru-fukutai - _taichou_."

Fever - Much to his humiliation, he is ordered to get a check up from Retsu on his first day as a lieutenant.

Laugh - Izuru has never heard Gin's laughter and nothing ever works, even when he makes the strangest faces like stretching his mouth wide to make it look like his captain's grin.

Lies - The art of deceit is one of the many things Gin has unknowingly taught him; now he also has the tendency to be sneaky.

Forever - No one can be his commander again, for Gin is the only man he can consider his captain.

Overwhelmed - The lack of Gin leaves the blond with an impossible amount of work and he realizes just how much his captain has contributed to the load through the decades.

Whisper - The rumours of Gin treating Izuru in an ungodly manner is enough to send the vice captain rambling during one of his drinking nights.

Wait - Izuru will wait for him, await the day the man will come back and maybe compensate for all the paperwork he missed out on and left his former vice captain to suffer through.

Talk - "Taichou, you need to stop sleeping through the captains' meetings - Kuchiki-taichou filed a complaint."

Search - It is impossible for Gin to find specific papers of importance when Izuru's handwriting is like chicken scratch.

Hope - He hopes his adjutant will improve his penmanship before doing any more paperwork.

Eclipse - The next day he is horribly discouraged at the sight of scribbly writing inked all over the papers, the black curves a huge contrast to the white sheets.

Gravity - At times Gin has the urge to have Izuru use Wabisuke on the _shinigami_ that snore obnoxiously, just to keep them silent over the night for some well deserved sleep.

Highway - "This is not the time to be getting creative, taichou - highway is a type of street, not an effect of drugs or medications."

Unknown - One of Gin's deepest, darkest secrets is the horror of how frightening Izuru can be when he is - for the lack of better words - thoroughly pissed.

Lock - Izuru makes sure to keep the dried persimmons under lock and key as means of bribery for future purposes when his captain would refuse to cooperate.

Breathe - "I ain't gonna bite your head off, ya can stop holding your breath."


End file.
